Malibu’s Own CHERUB Agent
by The Atlantean
Summary: Lilly is a CHERUB agent and when a new student comes to Seaview High, things start to change. Rated T just in case. Loliver, Lauren/Rat, James/Kerry
1. The Exchange Student

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Hannah Montana nor CHERUB

**Chapter 1: The Exchange Student**

"Hey Miley, who's that?" I asked nodding towards a kid.

"Oh that's James Adams. He's an exchange student from England." Miley answered dryly looking up from her magazine.

"England," I said. "Huh."

I don't know why but the name sounded familiar to me. I searched my brain trying to find the answer but I always seemed to come up blank.

"Lilly?" Mileys' voice came from a distance.

"Yeah?" I said snapping back to the present.

Miley rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice said.

I turned around to see Oliver grinning at me with his goofy grin that I love so much. Oh did I care to mention that I was hopeless in love with my best friend? Yeah that's right. I, Lilly Truscott, am madly in love with Oliver Oken. It's kind of sad in a way because he will never know how I feel and for good reason. It could never work out. We have been best friends forever and if we broke up it would weird out our friendship. A risk I wasn't willing to take but I know I should be.

"Hey Oliver." I said also grinning at me.

"Sup Oliver!" Miley said going back to her magazine.

"Isn't James the greatest?" He says nodding towards the group of boys that were surrounding James.

"Yeah, whatever." Miley said clearly not impressed by James.

"You gotta meet him!" Oliver said ignoring Mileys' comment.

"What? NO!" Miley protested as Oliver dragged us towards James.

"Hey James! These are the friends I was talking to you about." Oliver said

"So these are the famous friends." James said looking us up and down.

"Yeah." Oliver said smiling.

"Let me guess." James said looking at Miley. "You're Miley."

"Correct." Miley said looking impressed.

I was impressed too unless Oliver had described us to him in which case made it the complete opposite.

"Which makes you Lilly." James said turning to me.

"By process of elimination." I added.

"Of course." James said bowing.

"So James I hear you're from England." Miley said now showing a lot more interest in James now.

Don't ask me why though. Miley can do a 180 turn just like that!

"London to be exact." James said averting his gaze from me.

"Never been to London but Lilly has." Miley said nodding. "In fact her parents wanted her to go to school there for a several years."

"Why?" James said showing a lot more interest in me.

"My parents went to that same school and they wanted me too." I said starting to feel uncomfortable.

If they were ever to find out about CHERUB……

"What was the name of this school? Perhaps I know of it."

"Highly doubt it." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" James asked.

"Sheesh, what is it with the twenty questions? Gosh!" I said trying to change the subject with little progress.

"Cupid wasn't it?" Oliver asked looking at me.

I looked at him. So did everyone else.

"Cupid? That's the name of the baby that gets people together on Valentines' Day." I said giving him a look.

"That's right! Isn't it something like that?"

"Oliver you're thinking of my history report I had to do." I said trying to stop Oliver from digging deeper into this.

"What about Cherub? Perhaps that's what you're thinking of." James said with a grin.

My heart skipped a beat. Does he know? Could he be one? No! But then how could he know?

"Don't be ridiculous!" I said nervously.

James smiled again. I could tell he knew something was up. This was not good if my cover is blown within months of me coming back.

James opened his mouth to speak but the bell went.

YES! I said inside.

"What do you know we have PE!" I said happily.

"So do I!" James said.

Oh God no! Please don't tell me he has a similar timetable.

"And us." Miley and Oliver said together.

***

At PE……

"Okay class today we have sparring practice for self defence. Who liked to volunteer?" Miss Alcroft looked around the room.

"How about you Adams?" She said nodding at him.

"Alright Miss!" He said taking a spot next to her.

"And you're opponent shall be….." Miss Alcroft said scanning the room.

Please not me! Please not me! I silently prayed.

"Truscott, lets see what you're made of!" Miss Alcroft said gesturing for me to come up.

"Thanks a lot!" I muttered at the ceiling as I walked to stand next to James.

"Alright the rules are simple," Miss Alcroft said as me and James stood facing each other for opposite sides of the ring. "No bad injuries etc and you have to pin you're opponent to the ground for 10 seconds."

James and I nodded. I was trying to calculate what James could do and more importantly what he was capable of.

"Okay ready!" Miss Alcroft said before blowing her whistle.

James charged at me with his fist raised but I knew what he was going to do a split second before he did. I grabbed his fist and swung him round and flipping him thus making him land on his back. He was impressed, in fact everyone was.

"One!" The crowd chanted beginning the ten second countdown.

James struggled to get free but I held him still.

"Two!"

"It's useless to struggle." I whispered, my hand on his chest pinning him down while my feet and knees were on his legs also pinning him down and my hand was pinning down his wrist.

"Three!"

"You think you're so strong!" James snarled.

"Four!"

"Oh but I am!" I laughed.

"Five!"

James tried to get free again with all his might but thanks to my awesome pinning move he could hardly move.

"Six."

"You're wrong." James whispered.

"Seven."

"Am I? Am I?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Eight!"

"If I'm so wrong then why is it I who has you pinned down and not the other way around?" I said laughing.

James didn't have an answer to that.

"Nine!"

"Any last words?" I asked

"Good fight!" He said. "Quick but good."

I nodded.

"TEN!" The crowd was cheering.

I got off James and held out my hand for him to take which he did gladly.

"You were too open." I said patting him on the back. "Your fists were swinging widely allowing me to grabbed them. You left yourself to vulnerable."

"Where have I heard that before?" I swore he muttered.

***

I was packing up the last of my stuff in the locker room. Everyone else had a chance at sparring while James and I watched. Oliver was pretty good at pinning down Miley but Miley always seemed to wiggle free and I watched (while laughing) at Oliver who continuously tried to get Miley pinned down longer than 5 seconds but Miley always seemed to get out of the situations Oliver put he into. Miley, of course, won and woundn't let Oliver hear the end of it. We were lahing at him all through the remainder of the lesson.

"Good work today!" Oliver said patting me on the back.

"Seriously Lill, where did you learn that move?" Miley said impressed.

Of course they would want to talk about my match with James. I could have seen it coming a mile away.

"Self-defence." Technically this was true, it was self-defence. What I didn't tell them is that in was for missions.

"Where? Cos I wanna learn stuff like that!" Oliver said looking eager.

"Sorry buddy." I said smirking.

Oliver walked off mumbling to himself which made me laugh.

"Okay, so, see you tomorrow?" Miley said.

I nodded.

"Cool!" Miley said walking away.

I stuff my shoes in my bag before swinging my bag on my shoulder and getting to ready to leave. Or so I thought.

Something had caught my eye. I moved towards it.

It was James' locker and it was open. I know this isn't right but I had to find a bit more about this kid. For crying out loud he knew something about CHERUB and this was a good enough reason for me.

I checked to make sure no one was around before taking a peep. Nothing was in it except for a half drunk drink bottle, sport shoes, a PE bag and a black T-shirt. I was about to shut the locker shut except for the fact that the T-shirt caught my eye. The T-shirt wasn't just any old T-shirt.

It had the CHERUB logo on the front.

**A/N: So I decided to do a crossover of one of my favourite books and TV shows. I hope it will turn out okay. **

**Triva: CHERUB stands for Charles Henderson Espionage Research Unit B. It says so in Henderson Boys The Secret Army. Good book. I recommend it.**

**And remember to REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. The Newly Discovered CHERUB Agent

**Disclaimer: **Yeah serectly I'm a undercover CHERUB agent and oh did I mention I know Hannah Montana. Yeah right.

**Chapter Two: The Newly Discovered CHERUB Agent**

James Adams was a CHERUB Agent? That explains so much except for his lack of skill in our sparring match. But on the other hand, it explains why he knows about CHERUB. But why was he here? Was he on some mission and I was suppose to help him out? If so, why hadn't I been contacted? Wait, I had been…in a way, not really just briefly. But then again I just came back from my last mission so….So many thoughts raced around my brain, rebutting each other. I felt like the inside of my head was a debating team.

Suddenly I heard a voice from behind me.

"OY! What do you think you're doing in my locker?" I didn't need to turn around to recognise that British accent but I did anyway and came face to face with none other than James Adams.

"What do you think you're doing?" He thundered again.

"Uh…" I said.

Usually I could think of an excuse but this time I came up blank.

James stepped closer and noticed what was in my hands: it was his Black CHERUB T-shirt. I could see him start to sweat. I could see his clogs in his brain turning to see if he could think of a good excuse. I actually thought it was quite funny to see this scene to begin to unfold. But I knew eventually I would have to tell him the truth.

"Ah, I see you've found my Summer Camp T-Shirt." He said nervously. "I keep it just in case I forget my PE gear."

"Aha," I said playing along with it. It took every fibre in my being to stop myself from laughing. "So is this camp back home in England?"

"Y-yes." He stammered.

At least there was some truth in that.

"You don't sound so sure." I said trying to sound serious.

"I-I'm sure." He said sounding a little more confident.

"Cut the crap right now." I said suddenly.

I knew at some point I would have to tell him. Sooner or later as my Dad always told me.

"Wh-what?" James said sounding generally surprised.

"I know you're a secret undercover CHERUB agent from England." It was all coming back to me now. I _knew _I recognised James and now I know. I was one of the agents who had helped him train for CHERUB. How could I have forgotten?

"That's ridiculous! There's no such thing!" He lied.

"Oh shut up, there is and you know it." I said smiling, I was enjoying my fun.

"No there isn't!" James protested.

"Yes there is!" I protested back.

"NO!" James practically yelled back.

"YES!" I equally yelled back.

"NO."

"YES!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" James shouted.

"BECAUSE I'M A CHERUB AGENT TOO!" I shouted without thinking.

Immediately the reaction took place. I clamped my hand over my mouth because I said it too early and James relaxed and his smiled mischievously.

"So, you're one too huh? Guess you've heard of me." He said smugly.

"Yeah," I said and he grinned. "As an idiot who can't fight and just gets lucky on missions."

He looked disappointed.  
"Sorry, Kerry told me." I shrugged.

It was all coming back now. Kerry and I had always remained good friends. Even though we were continents apart, we still kept in touch. Kerry had often told me all these stories about James. I had only met the guy a few times, he seemed alright maybe a bit of an ego manic (kinda like Jake) and I was pretty sure all the stories Kerry had told me were from the fact that they were exes. But now I see what she meant about the fighting. She was right, James can't.

"So Miss I Think I'm A Great CHERUB Agent, what rank are you? Grey? Blue?" James said thinking that he was mister big shot.  
"Actually white." I said quietly.

I was 17, enjoying my second to last year of school. The rules of CHERUB were at the age of 17, you were done with CHERUB. I had all ready been accepted into Harvard, Yale, Oxford, Cambridge and heaps of other great universities but I had decided to go back home and finish of a couple of years of school. Upon returning, I met up with my old childhood friend: Oliver and my newest friend, who I had hit off with before going, Miley. I was glad I had made that decision.

So therefore my CHERUB days were over for me. My CHERUB days had ended quite a bit ago. I was sent back to the home to see if there were any potential students available for CHERUB training. Sadly there wasn't. I was always welcome on campus and I was still contacted if they had a small job for me which require an older person. I had done a few jobs since leaving CHERUB.

James looked a little sad.

"An ex-agent huh?" He said and I nodded. "So what were you before you left?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets. "Navy? Grey?"

"Black, like you." I said chucking his CHERUB back at him.

"Nice." He grinned.

We paused for a minute allowing the information to sink in.

"Wait," James said thinking. "I was supposed to buddy up with another CHERUB agent here. Is there any others? Besides you?"

I shook my head.

"I was informed briefly that I had to help out a CHERUB agent on a mission but that was it. Guess you're it!"

James shook his head and laughed a bit.  
"What?" I asked looking confused.

"It's just I was told I was working with _the _great Lilly Truscott not you." He said, sounding disappointed. It was now my turn to laugh.

"Yeah that's me." I laughed.

James looked amazed.

"You mean it was _you _who succeeded in missions no other CHERUB agent could?" He asked simply amazed.

"Yeah."

"It was _you _who was the youngest person _ever _to get a black shirt after two incredible missions in France and Italy?"

"Yep!"

"It was _you _who brought down half the mafia and some of the biggest crime bosses in England, Italy, USA and China?"

"Yep!" I said again.

"It was _you _who brought down the Our Destiny and World Church who was corrupting teens to their word by brainwashing them and stealing money from donations to increase production in crime? And it was _you_ who had brought down Extremist Nazis Comrades Group (ENCG) in Northern Germany? And-"

"James, I'm gonna save you a lot of time. All me!" I said pointing to myself.

James looked like he was in the present of a God. But the again I was called the Cherub God back at CHERUB. It was pretty neat to be known as one of the best CHERUB agents that had ever passed through campus.

We began walking down the locker room; James was still thinking about everything. So was I in fact. James, the new kid, was a CHERUB agent? Whoa, did not expect that. We turned a corner and then I heard something: people talking. I pulled James aside and he hit the wall with a small thud.

"Ow." He complained.

"Shut up! Listen!" I whispered pointing to the green door next to us.

We crept closer and bent our heads closer to listen.

"So tonight? At Pier No. 4?" The speaker was male. I reckon he was about our age (around 17-18). There was a pause as the other person on the other line said something. I could hear the faint voice of it. It sounded like 'Yes, make no mistakes.' Luckily for me years of training at CHERUB have increased my senses. The boy continued.

"Yes Mum, don't worry. Nobody else knows."

"What is he talking about?" James mouthed but I shook my head and put a finger to my mouth and then to the door to shut him up.

I heard the response just this time.

"Good, see you tonight."

I heard the click of the phone and I gestured to James to hide. We quickly tip-toed down the corridor and round the corner, out of sight. We heard the door open and I saw the boy who had been speaking. I recognised him as a boy in my French class. It was Curtis Oxford. I heard little alarms go off in my head as I do every time I hear his last name, but why? Why does it sound so familiar? This was going to bug me for ages again. Last time it took me like a week before I gave up.

Andrew looked around and then headed in the opposite direction from us. I let out a breath of relief but before I could do anything James accidently stepped on a loose tile and it let out a small creak.

Andrew whipped around, looking for the culprit. I held my breath. Wondering what was going to happen. James and I stood frozen like statures, waiting, listening, and watching. Finally Andrew must have decided something else made the noise and continued on. I let out a sigh of relief and I heard Andrews' footsteps fade away.

"Phew!" James said wiping his forehead.

"Next time," I hissed at him. "Be. More. Careful!"

"Sorry!" James whispered. He looked around. "Now what?"

"Well we have to get to the pier. Did you see how nervous and serious he looked? Obviously he and his Mum are stirring up trouble."

"But how do we approach this?" James asked. "We have NO information and why are you so sure that we need to do this?"

"Okay first question: we meet him there and do a stakeout, two: yes we do and three: I don't know why but something is telling me to go ahead with this. I think it may be the start of something. Maybe the mission you were sent to do."

"CHERUB did say to look out for suspicious activity."

"Exactly!"  
"But how do we know what to do? What info do we have?"

"We have the approx time, date and place." I smiled.

James smiled back. "Perfect." He said.

**A/N: Sorry it's been a bit. I had actually written this a while ago but I couldn't remember some CHERUB facts so I had to ask my friend about it. Hope this chappie is worth the wait =)**


End file.
